


White Girl Wasted

by twenty_one_jalex



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Smut, kellic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twenty_one_jalex/pseuds/twenty_one_jalex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>smutty ass kellic at a party, also known as the first smut i ever wrote for bandoms awhile ago</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Girl Wasted

*Vic POV*

I groaned and fell back onto my bed... Well just a mattress on the ground but it was comfier than the most expensive deluxe memory foam in the world to me right now. My head spun slightly and I felt an ache in the front of my brain but I still didn't feel fully drunk. I felt like I honestly had drank too much but all at the same time, not enough. The party wasn't the problem tonight. Nope, the party had been really good and I truly was enjoying myself. Well, I was enjoying myself until a certain teal eyed boy showed up.

Seeing Kellin made me feel sober so I continued to pour whatever alcohol I could get down my throat. I managed to avoid him the entire time too. He would catch my eye from across the room and I would make my way into another room. Of course, by the end of the party he was completely and utterly white girl wasted. I watched him run up to anyone and everyone saying Hayyyy! Selfie! for the rest of the night. Once he made out with Jaime for the sake of Instagram I decided to grab a few cans of beer and go up to my room. 

It's been a week since I drunkenly came onto him at our last party and it was fair to say he hadn't reacted well. In fact, he smacked me so hard I still had a yellowish bruise on my cheekbone. It was my own fault but I still didn't want to face him. So here I was with my own thoughts in the silence and a beer in hand. And I had to pee, again.

I stumbled to the bathroom and caught sight of Kellin afrer I had finished. I briefly made eye contact with him but dragged myself to my room and curled back onto my bed, flipping onto my back again trying to stop the spins.

Just as I was drifting off to sleep, a knock on the door jolted me awake and I groaned loudly. The door opened and closed quietly behind whoever had come in.

"Look, I'm sick and drunk so piss off," I spat at whoever was here.

"Shut up Vic," Kellin whisper yelled. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, setting down my beer.

"What do you want Kellin?"

"Just shut up," he directed. And with that I felt his weight on my torso. He was straddling me and pulled off his shirt.

"What the f-" I began.

"Shut," he kissed me, "Up." Kellin continued to kiss me and I wasn't sure how to respond. His kisses moved down my jaw and he whispered into my neck, "You taste like beer."

"Yeah, I was drinking what do you expect? But seriously what are you doing? You're drunk, you're not in the right mindset," I attempted to reasoned with him, trying to avoid a repeat of last week.

"Didn't you forget I don't drink?" He murmured. Just as I was about to reply, he sucked on my sweet spot, receiving a small moan from myself. He made his way down my bare chest and shuffled himself down my body until he was eye level with my now prominent bulge. Actually, I was surprised I'd managed to get it up with no effort, with the sheer amount of alcohol coursing through my system.

I looked down at him in the dim light from my TV and couldnt help but notice how the soft blue glow enhanced his features. He looked really innocent, considering he was about to wrap his pretty mouth around me.

I gasped as his tongue lightly trailed up the underside of my length. Was this really happening or was I really so drunk I was hallucinating? Maybe someone had spiked my drink, or I was having a wet dream. I was torn from my thoughts as his warm mouth enveloped me and I moaned involuntarily. Nope, definitely real. He expertly worked his tongue and even added a hint of teeth, which was followed by a flick of his tongue. He was already sending me over the edge in what felt like 5 minutes. I held on, not wanting to make an idiot of myself. Just as I was ready to release, Kellin pulled his mouth off of me and I threw my head back, whining.

"You don't think I'm going to let you get off right away, do you?" Kellin straightened his hair and pulled down my pyjama pants all the way and off. He shed his own clothes quicker than I thought he would and turned away from me, rummaging through my drawers looking for lube I assumed.

"You have a nice butt," I admired him. He smirked at me over his shoulder, "But it would look better firmly positioned on my dick." Kellin snorted and produced a small bottle of liquid.

"You should clean your room up, it's hard to find things." He scolded and I raised my eyebrows.

"Seriously, you're telling me to clean my room right before I fuck you? I can just kick you out and go to sleep, you know."

"No you can't. Shut up," Kellin smiled at me and poured some lube into his hand, wrapping it around my member and working the length just a little too long for my liking.

"Okay, okay it's wet enough. Get over here," I pulled Kellin's arm and he positioned himself over me. I whined and earned a dirty look from him as he began lowering himself on me. He winced and leaned forwards, arching his back and kissing me. I lifted my pelvis, pushing into him. He gasped and moaned against my mouth. His tongue pushed into my mouth and he lightly bit my lip. 

Once I was entirely in him, I put my hands on his hips. He gave me a small nod and I slowly pulled out and pushed back in again, picking up a slow rhythm. After a few minutes, I shifted my hips, hitting him at an different angle and hit a spot that caused him to melt into my mouth, followed by a string of moans and gasps. I pushed harder snd hit the same spot again. Now he was pushing back on me and our movements were synchronized. As he slammed himself down I pushed up, attempting to be coordinated despite how drunk I really was. He put his hands on my chest to steady himself as I increasingly got a little bit rougher with him.

Eventually I felt a familiar sensation in the bottom of my stomach and I grasped onto his length, pumping him all while continuing to hit spots as I thrusted up. He was a moaning mess on top of me, leaving bites and hickeus all across my neck and chest. I gasped into his ear as he bit down on my shoulder, "I'm s-so, fuck. Close, oh God." I could barely make words as he continued to mess up my skin and I moaned uncontrollably.

With one final slam onto me, we both spilled in unison, getting our chests sticky and wet. He sighed and sat up, me still inside him.

"Well, that was better than I thought it would be taking into consideration how much you've actually drank tonight," he teased. I glared at him and he continued, "Can't wait to see how you are sober."

I raised my eyebrows as he pulled off of me. He giggled to himself and grabbed my hand, "Vicky, come shower with me." I stood up and tripped a bit, pulling the sheet over my lower half. "Wow, you really are white giro wasted."

I went to say something back but he leaned over and kissed me softly before leading me to the bathroom.

I could definitely get used to this.


End file.
